Chapter 24
Invitation to a Trap (Overdrive - Part 2 in the JoJonium release) is the twenty-fourth chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. It is also the twenty-fourth chapter of Part I: Phantom Blood. Summary After the defeat of Jack the Ripper, Jonathan, Zeppeli, and Speedwagon exit the long tunnel and continue towards Windknights Lot. The town and surrounding farmland seem peaceful enough at the time, but Jonathan is aware that Dio is somewhere nearby ready wreak havoc. As the group continues to hike, Speedwagon asks Zeppeli to teach him the secrets of the Hamon techniques. After a quick look at him, Zeppeli states that is would not be possible. Angered by the blunt answer, Speedwagon demands to know why. Zeppeli explains that Jonathan is constantly practicing the breathing techniques that had been taught to him, so much to the point where it has become a subconscious habit; his aptitude for Hamon is said to be one in ten-thousand. Zeppeli attributes this to Jonathan's troubled past and knowledge of his difficult future, as it has given him incredible mental fortitude. Zeppeli explains that he studied for decades under a hamon master, until he mastered the technique himself. Zeppeli tells Speedwagon that he does not have the experiences needed to master the Hamon. Undeterred, Speedwagon says he still wants to help. Zeppeli proposes that he could give Speedwagon the ability to create light forms of the Hamon, and Speedwagon jumps at the prospect, insisting that Zeppeli do it immediately. Zeppeli punches Speedwagon in the diaphragm, much like he did with Jonathan, but it does not have desired affect due to Zeppeli closing his hand into a fist managing to only make Speedwagon double over in pain. Unbeknownst to the trio, a figure watches them from afar. As they approach, he cuts a rope that causes a tree to fling him into the air. Catching them by surprise, a young farm boy takes the trio's bag. Because of his stunt, he ends up in the lake. Getting out on the other side of the lake, the boy mocks them, and begins climbing the nearby cliff face,thinking that he is safe. Zeppeli proposes that they follow the child to the village. Zeppeli raises his hands and strikes the surface of the water with both of his hands, causing several ripples to form. Speedwagon and the boy are both shocked to see Zeppeli walking out onto the surface of the water, followed by Jonathan. Jonathan and Zeppeli begin running, and Speedwagon tries to do the same, but falls through the water's surface and into the lake. Still shocked by what he has seen, the boy insists that that the three of them will still be unable to catch him. After reaching the base of the cliff, Jonathan retaliates by punching the rock's surface. The boy thinks he's still safe, but then the cliff itself seems to push him off and he falls into Jonathan's arms. After Jonathan catches the boy, Zeppeli realizes that the boy was simply a pawn used to lure them into a trap. As hands start erupting from the dirt around them, Jonathan sees Dio watching them from the top of the cliff. While corpses as zombies rise from their graves Dio announces to Jonathan that night has fallen and it is time for him to die. Appearances *Jonathan Joestar *Poco *Robert Edward O. Speedwagon *William Anthonio Zeppeli }} Category:Manga chapters Category:Phantom Blood chapters Category:Manga